


Chatroom

by nuclearfamily



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: College AU, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, cam whore mikey, online sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearfamily/pseuds/nuclearfamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank would have never believed that he would meet Gerard's little brother like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatroom

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed, all mistakes are mine

After two years of college, Frank knew really well that the best way to kick back and relax was to watch some porn and maybe attend a frat party with a lot of booze later. Trying to balance two jobs and studying left him very little time to actually relax, though, so when one of his rare days off rolled by, Frank already had his computer ready.  
Frank had usually only watched free porn, but there's a point where you get tired of videos titled "Hot Jock Fucks Virgin Nerd" or "Pizza Topping? Anal" and start looking for other stuff. He went to his usual site and started looking at the premium subscription, finding out that it doesn't even take him twelve dollars a month to have unlimited views and access to different live cams. In five minutes, Frank had an account ready and started looking for some steamy fucking. The "Gay" tag didn't seem to have anything new for Frank's disappointment, but the banner for live cams was temptingly flashing at the right side of his screen, so he decided to try something new that night. It took him some searching to find some men willing to strip to other guys, but the choices were satisfying. It took Frank a few moments to choose between the blond named Jamie and the black haired guy named Mikey, but in the end he clicked Mikey's name and laid back, anxious to see what'll happen.  
A window popped out with a slightly low-quality video of Mikey sitting on a small bed, smirking at the camera. He had innocent brownish eyes and some stubble covering his sharp jawline that he didn't have on his thumbnail. That made him look a bit familiar to Frank, but then again, Frank had seen a lot of people in his life, amateur porn stars or not.  
"So, what would you like me to do, stud?" Mikey asked, all the innocence in his eyes replaced with faked lust. It was well faked, Frank admitted, but not well enough to fool somebody who has spent his last 7 years of life jacking off to bad porn, betraying that Mikey hadn't done this for a long time.  
Frank typed out an answer in the chat box below, hoping that he would get what he is paying for from the young guy on the screen in front of him: "Strip."  
Mikey read the command and the smirk on his face was back. He nodded and moved his computer on a table, fixing the webcam so Frank could see his whole body as he stood in front of his bed. Frank saw that the room was blandly furnished with some horror movie posters on the wall, further proving that Mikey was probably some broke college student trying get easy money. Mikey started tugging his red-striped shirt off, making Frank realize why Mikey had chosen selling his body instead of getting a job. That guy was hot as fuck, not too muscular but not that skinny either, exactly Frank's taste. And he hadn't even gotten to the best parts yet.  
Frank decided to make it a bit more better from himself and sent Mikey another message: "Slower, tease yourself, draw it out"  
Mikey stopped unbuckling his belt to read the message and smiled again, running his hand over the growing bulge in his jeans. Frank subconsciously mirrored that move, finding that he was hard already. Mikey really was something else, he found himself thinking.  
"Don't you want it?" Mikey asked Frank, sliding his belt out of his jeans and softly slapping it against his thigh. "I'm already hard for you, fuck, don't you want to see me all horny for you?" Mikey put the belt on the bed and slid his hand across his chest into his pants, moaning softly as he grabbed his cock. He unbuttoned his jeans and took them off slowly, leaving Frank biting his lip at the hard line of his cock in plain white boxers, the fabric near his tip darker than the rest. Frank had to distract himself from Mikey for a moment to get rid of his own jeans because holy shit, when did they get that tight?  
"You're so fucking hot," Frank typed one-handed, stroking himself with the other, "now let's take a look at what's important, huh?"  
Mikey let out a breathless laugh, making Frank get that weird feeling of knowing Mikey from somewhere again. He found it hard to care about with Mikey playing with the hem of his boxers, the faked lust replaced with pure hornyness.  
"As you wish, babe," Mikey said and pulled the hem down just enough to uncover the base of his cock. He stopped suddenly and looked back at the cam. "Or actually, I think you should convince me."  
"We'll both come to you stripping, that wouldn't be much fun," Frank replied, already close to coming and god dammit, he hadn't even seen Mikey's cock yet. Mikey seemed to be convinced by that and pulled his boxers off, firmly fisting his cock and smiling at the camera.  
"Holy shit," Frank muttered under his breath. Mikey definitely wasn't small. He had to take a moment to appreciate Mikey like that, a red flush on his cheeks and chest, thin layer of sweat glistening on his skin, long fingers gripping his cock, making him take in a sharp breath at every stroke. Frank moaned in unison with Mikey and started jacking off faster until he felt that he was really close and let go of himself. "Okay, Mikey, stop."  
Mikey stopped fucking his palm and let go, not looking too happy about being interrupted. "What do you want me to do now?"  
Frank had to stop looking at the screen for a second and think. He hadn't thought about what Mikey should do next, just that he wouldn't come yet. Frank turned back to his computer.  
"Do you have any sex toys?" he typed, really hoping that Mikey would have some, because that would be the closest he can get to fucking Mikey. Mikey nodded and went to his bedside drawer, opening the bottom section and pulling out a black dildo and a pack of lube.  
"It's my favourite vibe," Mikey said as if it was no big deal. It would've been too big for Frank to take, so the thought of Mikey using it on himself got him closer to the edge.  
"Suck it," Frank wrote and started slowly stroking himself again. Mikey put the tip of the vibrator into his mouth, sucking on it slowly as if he had just started blowing an actual person who hadn't gotten hard at the sight of Mikey. He stopped just as he had started for Frank's displeasure, but he only did it to put his laptop on the floor and sink down on his knees to blow the vibe for real. Mikey couldn't take all of it, but it was still as hot as a guy blowing a vibe could be.  
Mikey drew it out of his mouth again and turned to the camera. "Can I fuck myself now?" he pleaded, obvious that he has had enough of teasing.  
"Yes," Frank replied, watching the relief on Mikey's face as he put his computer on the bed and turned to it so that Frank could see him preparing himself. Mikey tool the lube from the top of the drawer where he left it and knocked the belt away, clear that Frank wasn't that kind of a viewer. He dipped his fingers into the lube and traced them from his balls to his hole, rubbing around a little before finally slipping one finger in, moaning as he fucked himself with it.  
Mikey rocked back on one finger for a while until he pushed another one in, starting to stretch himself for good. Mikey added one more finger before he drew them out, wiping them clean on his soiled boxers lying near his leg. He kicked them away and took the opened packet of lube again, to coat the vibe this time. Mikey turned himself to face the camera again and smirked as he turned the vibrator on, settling it under him so he could sink on it.  
Frank moaned with Mikey as he sat on the vibe, picking up a fast pace and riding it as good as he could while holding it. It took Frank only a few minutes of watching Mikey fuck himself on the vibe before he came, moaning Mikey's name and wondering why the fuck he hadn't signed up to watch cam whores before.  
Mikey came soon after, lower stomach covered in white. He had to collect himself for a bit before taking the vibrator out and turning it off, throwing it back on his bed and sitting down. Frank couldn't help but notice how Mikey had to hold his breath upon sitting down.  
"It was nice giving you something to look at," Mikey said between moans.  
"It was nice looking at somebody so hot," Frank wrote Mikey, making him laugh.  
"Yeah," he sighed and looked away for a moment. "Could you give me your name? I'm hoping I could give you a show again some time."  
Frank was kind of anxious about giving his name to the oddly familiar cam whore, but it's not like he's the only Frank in the world, so he gave Mikey his name in return.  
"Thank you, Frank," Mikey said and disconnected, leaving Frank staring at his thumbnail.  
Frank slammed his laptop shut and went to the shower, cleaning off the half-dried come and thinking about Mikey. He regretted not taking a screenshot of Mikey while he was still mostly clothed or saving his picture so he could figure out why he seemed to know him.  
Frank decided to skip washing his hair and got out of the shower, dried his hair and wrapped the towel around him. He went back to his bedroom where his laptop was and started it again, opening his recent chat with one of his coursemates who seemed to know everybody in New Jersey.

strozmbies logged in Thurs. 15:34  
[strozmbies 15:34] hey  
[fckmachine 15:34] hey  
[strozmbies 15:34] i have a small problem  
[fckmachine 15:35] if its about money then im afraid i cant help you bro  
[strozmbies 15:35] its not like that omg  
[strozmbies 15:35] i need to know if you know a mikey  
[fckmachine 15:35] do you know what hes like  
[strozmbies 15:35] yeah he has short black hair and brown eyes, kinda tall and pale  
[fckmachine 15:36] bro  
[strozmbies 15:36] what  
[fckmachine 15:36] thats gerard ways brother  
[fckmachine 15:36] mikey way  
[strozmbies 15:36] you sure bout that  
[fckmachine 15:36] yeah  
fckmachine is requesting to send a picture (158 kB)  
[strozmbies 15:37] holy shit okay thanks  
[fckmachine 15:37] whyd you ask  
[strozmbies 15:37] oh its nothing important  
[fckmachine 15:37] thought youd recognize gerards brother??? youre still friends him right  
[strozmbies 15:37] yeah we are  
[strozmbies 15:38] ive seen mikey only once i think  
[strozmbies 15:38] and on pictures  
[fckmachine 15:38] okay cool  
[strozmbies 15:38] thanks for the help  
[strozmbies 15:38] bye  
strozmbies logged off Thurs. 15:38

Frank laid back, staring at the ceiling. There are things that are wrong and things that are Wrong with a capital W, and watching your friend's brother fuck himself online is definitely one of the latter. Gerard would kill him for it, and he has seen enough movies to make it creative, Frank knew that. Simply put, if Gerard evey found out, Frank would be fucked.  
Frank had been staring at the ceiling worrying himself sick for over ten minutes until he decided how to act. He would just pretend that Mikey wasn't living a double life as a cam whore and not tell Gerard anything. Besides, he would never meet Mikey again, how hard could that be?

Very fucking hard, as it came out. Frank had decided to go to another frat party, one of the biggest ones that semester. Steve had promised that there would be enough booze to feed any small European country with 87% alcoholics in it, so Frank had shown up pretty early to drink for at least 3% of sad European alcoholics.  
Frank was just in the kitchen to get himself another beer when he heard a familiar voice laughing at something by the doorway. He took a quick glance at it and there he was, Mikey Fucking Way laughing at some girls stupid joke. Frank decided to get the fuck out of there and started walking to the other door, only to be tapped on the shoulder by somebody.  
He turned around and saw Mikey looking at him with those brown eyes of his, saying something Frank couldn't hear because he was too terrified of Mikey somehow recognizing him and getting killed by Gerard hitting him with a sledgehammer or something.  
Mikey had repeated his question twice before Frank finally caught it. "Uh, could you tell me where Gerard went? I don't really want him to sulk in a corner and draw or anything, Mae told me that you might know."  
"Uh, yeah," Frank stuttered. "He went upstairs."  
Mikey nodded and started going, turning around after a few steps. "I'm afraid I've forgotten your name, what was it again?"  
Frank could've felt his heart getting close to exploding. "I'm Frank, Gerard was my roomie a year ago."  
"It was nice talking to you, Frank," Mikey said and shook his hand. As Mikey pulled his hand away, Frank felt a piece of paper crumpled up in his palm.  
Frank hadn't dared to read the note until he was home four hours later.

/mikeysmith, I'm always ready to chat with you ;)


End file.
